


Speculation

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Guess the Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Stories I entered in the ‘Guess the Pairings Competition 2013’ on VAMB.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was to write short ficlets without using names and for the readers to guess which characters and/or pairings were in each story. You’ll find that some are more obvious than others.
> 
> Thank you to EwigeStudentin for running the comp. It was loads of fun.
> 
> Test your knowledge and see how you fare. The answers are at the bottom of the page.

“You’re an idiot!”

“I’m not. Have you seen them together!? He’s a goner, I tell you. Completely smitten.”

“Bullshit. I think I know who’s smitten.”

“Oh no, not me. She’s something else, that’s for sure – all that spit and polish with an edge. But I’ve got my heart set on one of the Delaney twins – the cheeky one.”

“Well, you’d better be quick, I heard that Kim’s got his eye on one of them as well, and they’re all ‘Fleeters. They’ll stick to their own.”

“Maybe, but I have a feeling my twin is bold and adventurous. We’re going to be out here a long time, so I’ll just slowly worm my way into her heart.”

“And into her…”

“Hey, that’s the love of my life you’re talking about, pal.”

“Er, yeah. Good luck with that. But I still think you’re an idiot. She’s not his type – doesn’t he prefer blondes?”

“Obviously not this time, and I think it’s serious.”

“You’ve known him longer than any of us so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt but I’m going to have to see it for myself.”

“Watch away. You spend enough time on the Bridge; just keep your eye on them.”

“I’m not convinced but I don’t have time to argue. Tuvok has the new security conscripts doing drills in our off duty hours and I’m due on Holodeck 2 in five minutes. How’s engineering? It must be a dream with Torres in charge.”

“You’re kidding me, right? You remember what she was like on the Val Jean. Well, she’s two hundred times worse here. She’s got a lot of responsibility resting on her shoulders.”

“Well, good for her – just behave. See you later.”

“Meet you in Holodeck 1 after shift. Apparently, Paris has created a new holoprogram that has everyone talking. He’s good for something, at least.”

“What’s the program?”

“Some sort of French bar and it has pool tables. It’ll give me an opportunity to impress Megan… or is it Jenny?”

“I’d get that straightened out if I were you. – before you finish up with the wrong twin.”

“Smartass. See you later.”

“Adios, amigo.”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Ayala and Kurt Bendara talking about Janeway and Chakotay


End file.
